De conversaciones y retorcidos tratos
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: No hay amor, no hay cariño, solo pasión y deseo. (Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres").


Holas.

Un Dramione, por fin. Después de escribir tanto Drarrys necesitaba a esta pareja jejeje.

Quise que, egh, fuese algo distinto, al final no lo logre, pero me gusto como salio.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Saludines.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

**De conversaciones y retorcidos tratos**

_Soñé que el fuego era helado, y que los aires ardían, así soñando imposibles, soñé que tú me querías__…_

_(Anónimo)_

Por un segundo creíste que todo era irreal, una mala broma del destino. Creíste que tu imaginación era tan buena que…

Realmente…

Ella gime y jadea sin decoro y sin reparo. Sobre sus "gritos", los gemidos de él se escuchan. Y juntos crean una armoniosa y pútrida sinfonía de excitación.

Te cubres los oídos.

Intentando no seguir oyendo, pero todo se vuelve mas ruidoso cuando se van acercando al final.

Contienes la respiración cuando ya no escuchas nada. Contienes la respiración cuando sabes que estás pegada al piso, impactada por todo lo anterior.

De repente.

Algo vibra en tu bolsillo.

Algo que te saca de tal estupor.

Sabes quién es, sabes que no deseas hablar con él.

Suspiras temblorosamente y te das ánimos, no queda de otra, para moverte.

Te mueves lentamente por aquel apartamento, tu apartamento, el de ambos. El camino hacia la puerta se hace más largo, y en tu bolsillo sientes la vibración constante de tu teléfono.

Abres la puerta haciendo el menor ruido, y cuando el aire frío de aquella tarde de noviembre llega a tu rostro te permites sollozar. Necesitas alejarte. Necesitas que todo sea irreal. Necesitas regresar el tiempo con tu giratiempo.

El teléfono continúa vibrando y vibrando. Has caminado unas cuantas cuadras ya.

— ¿Si? —voz rasposa, voz dolida, pero sabes que él no lo notara.

—Necesito verte. Ahora —no lo pide, lo exige. Siempre ha sido así.

Quizás hace media hora le hubieses mandado a la mierda, pero ahora…

—Donde siempre, Draco.

Y cuelgas.

…

Y la situación es así…

Desde hace muchos meses.

Estas comprometida ante todo el mundo mágico, ante tu familia y la de él, pero eso no quiere decir que le seas fiel.

Te remueves en aquellas sabanas de seda dándole la espalda a tu amante. Han tenido sexo, sexo del mejor, y te arrepientes de ello porque es solo mero sexo. No hay amor, no hay cariño, solo pasión y deseo. Y eso, eso, te asquea al punto de querer ir a vomitar al baño, pero no deseas moverte. Solo deseas que él se vaya.

— ¿Qué cojones te sucede? —su voz sedosa y arrastrada rompe el silencio.

Él es así._Así de romántico_, aunque realmente no esperas nada de él. No esperas que te diga que te ama o que utilice apelativos cariñosos contigo.

—Nada.

Él bufa.

Y al segundo sientes el olor inconfundible de la nicotina.

Draco solo fuma cuando está nervioso o ansioso. Frunces el ceño. Vaya le conoces algo más que el cuerpo.

—No jodas con eso, Granger. A ti algo te pasa —te habla entre caladas.

—No finjas conocerme, Malfoy.

Él ríe secamente.

—Te conozco, créeme —su voz suena seria.

Suspiras.

Nunca han sido de los conversan post sexo. Jamás. Es más, tu duermes y él se va o al revés. Como sea, nunca se dan el tiempo de hablar.

—Es Ron —susurras.

_Es todo_, piensas.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

Te abstienes de girarte porque ¿Desde cuándo a Draco Malfoy le importa tu relación con Ronald Weasley?

—A ti te pasa algo también.

—Si lo dices por el hecho de que estemos hablando en vez de tener sexo podemos solucionarlo.

Y realmente,_realmente_, lo menos que deseas es acostarte nuevamente con él.

—Me ha engañado —tu voz suena irremediablemente triste. Duele ser engañada.

Draco permanece un momento en silencio, cosa rara.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te fuera fiel cuando tú los engañado desde el comienzo de su compromiso?

Un año. Un jodido año siéndole infiel.

Quieres mucho a Ron, le quieres tanto que le engañas. Pero no has podido evitarlo. Ha sido algo más fuerte. Draco Malfoy, un día después de tu compromiso, se ha plantado en tu oficina en el ministerio con unos papeles sobre la ayuda elfica. Desde ahí, un poco después en realidad, no se han separado. Siguen trabajando juntos y siguen estando "juntos". Sabes que puedes negarte, pero hacerlo es realmente difícil.

Engañar a Ron no estaba en tus planeas. Fue algo que sucedió; así como el primer beso, así como el primer acoston, así como… así como fue sucediendo siempre.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Quién era?

—Lavender, supongo. Realmente no me quede a mirar tu, indirectamente, me has salvado de ello.

Draco se remueve un poco —Eres una cínica.

—Somos, Malfoy. Ambos somos cínicos; ante el mundo, ante nuestros padres y amigos.

—Habla por ti, Granger.

Te giras para mirarle. Él solo inhala y exhala la nicotina de su cigarro, está mirando un punto indefinido en la habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntas temerosa.

—Quiero decir que yo no soy cínico…

— ¿Tus padres?

Él hace desaparecer su cigarro —No seas idiota, me hubiesen castrado si se los hubiese dicho.

Frunces los labios ante la palabra "idiota" —Entonces, ¿Ella, Astoria, lo sabe? —él no dice nada, pero sabes que es verdad—. ¿Cómo lo soporta?

—De la misma manera que Weasley lo está haciendo —contesta simplemente.

Y no te es muy difícil descifrar la manera en la que ella lo soporta.

Infieles mutuamente.

—Ahora, Granger, tengo una hora antes de irme a casa, ¿Repetimos?

Es una droga. El sexo es tan bueno, _tan bueno_, que no puedes negarte. Aunque, aceptas que después te sentirás asqueada, como siempre.

…

Te sientes ansiosa, nerviosa y muy temerosa de aquel paso que darás. Finalmente te casaras con Ron. Te casaras con él. Era un hecho tan lejano que cuando ha llegado el día no has podido evitar sentir angustia y miedo porque sabes, no puedes engañarte, que no lo amas, sabes que solo sientes un inmenso cariño por él. Lo sabes… lo sabes porque si estuvieses enamorada no le hubieses engañado por tanto tiempo.

Suspiras.

La marcha nupcial ha comenzado a sonar.

Es tiempo.

Alguien agarra tu mano y la aferra a su brazo. Tu padre es él quien te saca de aquella ensoñación. Le sonríes cálidamente.

Él te conduce hacia tu futuro esposo, y flotas porque no sientes nada.

Ron está ahí sonríete, sincero y mirándote con dulzura.

Te sientes cínica, hipócrita y asqueada de ti misma. Has llegado tan lejos que sientes que no puedes dar un paso hacia atrás. Has mentido tanto y por tanto tiempo.

Llegas junto a él y le sonríes lo más sinceramente posible.

El ministro encargado de casarles comienza a hablar de algo que no eres capaz de registrar en tu cabeza.

Te giras un poco y les miras a todos.

Magos, brujas, amigos, compañeros, familiares, tus padres y sus padres. Todo es perfecto, entonces te preguntas porque ellos no son capaces de trasmitirte su emoción.

Te preguntas ¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Por qué, por todos los demonios, no eres capaz de dar un paso atrás?

Una mano de desliza junto a la tuya.

Ron.

Le miras.

Quizás solamente le quieras, pero, _eso_, eso es suficiente para ti. Eres egoísta y lo sabes. Nunca aceptarías dar paso atrás porque sabes, y eres consciente, de que Malfoy no lo vale. No lo vale porque él no te ama.

Y ahora juras que nunca más volverás a acostarte con él, ayer… ayer fue la última vez.

_La última vez_.

Alzas tu varita.

El destino ya ha decidido por ti…

…

_Un años y algunos meses antes…_

—Sera difícil.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

—Estas consciente de que ella te odia.

Sonríes y la miras.

—Es un riesgo que quiero correr.

—Tanto te gusta la sangre sucia —escupe la chica.

—No me gusta —le niegas.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Te encoges de hombros y caminas hasta sentarte frente a ella.

— ¿Estas dispuesta?

La chica frente a ti asiente.

—Es un… _trato_ que me conviene. Te tengo a ti y a él. Obtengo dinero y placer.

Bufas —Aún no lo obtienes.

—Lo obtendré. Granger será difícil, pero Weasley… —ella sonríe y mueve la cabeza.

—Él es un idiota fiel, Astoria, será tan difícil como Granger.

—No lo creo —sonríe levantándose.

—Astoria…

Ella camina hacia la salida.

—Draco… —murmura inocentemente.

—Eres una perra…

Ella no se muestra indignada ante sus palabras —Lo sé. Somos iguales, cariño. De todas formas si nos casamos ellos seguirán siendo nuestros y ellos se casan igual.

—Ellos se casaran. La idea es que no estén juntos, es más fácil.

Ella suspira.

—De acuerdo. Ya me metí con él una vez, una segunda o tercera vez no será difícil. Tú si la tienes difícil.

—Es un trato, entonces.

Ella se muerde el labio —Sí, un trato. Un retorcido trato. Nos vemos.

Astoria Greengrass sale de aquella habitación dejando a Draco Malfoy solo y con sus recuerdos.

_¿Por qué?_, le había preguntado ella.

_Por venganza_, hubieses respondido, _para demostrarle que nadie juega conmigo._

Jamás reconocerías, ante Astoria o alguien, que tú y Granger ya habían tenido una historia corta en el pasado y que ella te ha dejado por Weasley. Algo que dolió y quebró tu orgullo.

Sería así; la buscarías con cualquier excusa, la enamorarías y quebrarías su estabilidad.

Ríes.

Retorcido y riesgoso, pero correrás el riesgo.

Fin…


End file.
